Dance like you mean it
by Asphodel Ash
Summary: Harry had become Headmaster at Hogwarts and employed Draco Malfoy. At an annual ball, the Headmaster gets drunk and challenges his Potions Master to a dance competition. Short, Humor, complete. Just a bit of fun and a little bit of a pointless thing, but it was fun to write :P
1. Dance Competition

"Malfoy! Dance with me!" Harry's magnified, and slightly slurred command rand out above the noise of the ball. Silence fell as every face turned to stare at either Harry or Malfoy. Even the music stopped playing. The Potions master raised one sleek, blonde eyebrow and rose gracefully from his seat to join the Headmaster on the dance floor. The students quickly cleared a space for the two teachers, snorting and snickering as they did so.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Malfoy asked in his usual drawl as he came to a stop in front of a rather drunk Harry. A sly smile spread over the ex-Gryffindor's face.

"A battle, Professor Malfoy! Between you and I; a battle of dance!" He sounded terrible tipsy. Harry had most definitely changed since he'd returned to Hogwarts. Never before had he been so dramatic, nor so drunk. As he spoke the entire student body erupted into hysterical laughter and even Malfoy, who didn't smile all too often outside his classroom, let a small smile slip through.

"And what is the winner to receive?" He inquired.

"A cask of firewhiskey and if you win, you can have the unused North wing of the castle to yourself to do with as you wish, and!" He paused for dramatic effect. "A pay rise." He stated with as much dignity as he could muster in his drunken state.

Without another moment's hesitation, Malfoy pulled off his custom, tailor-made jacket and threw it aside. Harry waved his and above his head and his already extravagant robes melted into a new, almost painfully bright and sparkly outfit that looked like it had come straight out of the seventies, causing the students to laugh even harder.

There was a smattering of applause, a wolf whistle, a couple of cat-calls and even a few cheers from the crowd. Malfoy looked amused and flicked his wand at the stationary instruments waiting on the stage. They picked themselves up and began a lively, fast-paced song. Malfoy inclined his head to Harry, who stepped into the middle of the ring of students and struck a dramatically camp pose. There were a few chuckles and all eyes were on their Headmaster. After four very tense beats, he began to dance.

Even Malfoy had to laugh at the outlandish and hilarious moves that Harry was performing. The thing was though; his execution of them suggested he knew what he was doing. The audience began to clap in time with the music and cheer their flamingly homosexual Headmaster. The song ended on an imperfect cadence, creating an expectant atmosphere and every single person there gave a loud cheer for Harry and burst into applause. He gave a flourishing bow and backed off to the edge of the ring. Finishing this they all turned to look at Malfoy.

The pale blonde man swept graciously into the area Harry had just vacated loosening his tie and undoing the top few buttons on his shirt. Another song began; this one a show tune, faster than the first, and one that Draco Malfoy knew well. He grinned and began a dance routine he'd been taught for that song. He watched Harry's face as he moved and was not disappointed with the reaction when the raven-haired man's mouth fell open in surprise. It just so happened that Malfoy was an excellent dancer.

With nothing to do for three years after his therapy after the war, he'd taken up a job in the West End until he could find a job with a steady income.

When the song ended even Harry joined in the applause, a grin on his face.

"Tie breaker!" Came a shout from the wild crowd. It was soon taken up as a chant by the remainder of them and both teachers laughed. Malfoy flicked his wand again and a third song that both Harry and Malfoy knew a dance duet to began. Together they stepped into the centre and faced each other, both grinning. That was undoubtedly a first; a Potter and a Malfoy smiling at each other. As one, they began again. They matched each other step for step and the crowd around them cheered them on, laughing.

Together they completed the song to tumultuous applause. They were both breathing hard, pink in the face and both pairs of eyes were sparkling.

"Draw?" Harry called to Malfoy over the continued din of those around them. He nodded his assent and Harry grabbed his hand and held up their clasped hands for everyone to see. He magnified his voice once more and shouted their decision to call it a draw for all to hear. The resulting cheer was enough to cause the portraits along to the walls to shudder, though even they joined in.

The two in the centre of the ring of students laughed and turned in a circle, giving a low bow when they reached their original position.


	2. The Morning After

Harry groaned and clutched his head as he tried to sit up. He gave an involuntary gasp of pain and laid back down, his head hitting something hard and wooden. That wasn't right...his eyes flew open and took in the scene in front of him.

He was still in the Great Hall. He chortled to himself but stopped quickly when it caused pain to stab through his head. _Well I'm never doing that again_ he thought to himself.

Harry sat up, suppressing a groan. He wasn't the only one who had passed out on a table last night it would seem as he took a proper look around. He glanced around for his wand but couldn't see it.

He gave a frustrated sigh and gave up. "Accio hangover remedy" he muttered, not bothering with his wand. A few moments later a small bottle flew through the double doors and into his hand. He unstoppered it with some difficulty and downed the whole thing. As soon as it hit his throat his splitting headache disappeared. Sighing in relief he put the now empty bottle down next to him and got up to search for his wand.

As he stood up he realised he was still wearing the colourful outfit he'd transfigured his robes into for the dance. He laughed loudly, causing several of the students on the floor and tables to groan. Finding his wand under a chair he refilled the hangover remedy and duplicated it. He pulled goblets from the air and filled each one with the potion. Levitating then in front of him he walked among the passed out or groaning students, putting a goblet next to each of them.

A couple of those who were already awake murmured their thanks and he smiled them. When everyone had a goblet he returned to his high backed chair at the staff table, transfigured his robes back to normal and sat down to wait for everyone to wake up.

Flicking his wand he summoned Kreacher. The resulting crack woke up most of the students and Harry grinned guiltily at them as some glared at him and some looked around in confusion.

"Kreacher, would you be so kind as to bring up a vat of tea, coffee and one of hot chocolate and cups for..." he did a quick headcount, "61, please?"

"Of course master Harry" Kreacher rasped then disappeared with another loud crack. There were several groans and quite a few surprised, but pleased exclamations as the remedies were noticed. Almost as one the students picked up their goblets and drank. There was and audible sigh of relief as each was downed, causing everyone to glance at each and laugh. Kreacher returned with several other elves bearing large containers containing hot drinks.

"Help yourselves everyone!" Harry called out before turning to thank the House elves and helping himself to a cup of tea. He sat back in his chair and sighed happily. He watched as a queue formed at each large container and people either got a drink, left or even went back to sleep. Harry chuckled and took a sip.

Finishing his cup he picked his wand back up and made a long, sweeping movement as he had watched Dumbledore and Slughorn do all those years ago. He watched in satisfaction as the floors mopped themselves, tables and chairs righted themselves and party streamers and balloons vanished.

Just as the last smashed plate repaired itself and put itself away, Malfoy strode through the doors and looked straight to Harry, who grinned sheepishly remembering his drunken self challenging the blonde. Malfoy returned the grin in full and sauntered over to him.

"I do believe you owe me a pay rise and a barrel of whiskey. I'll leave out the North Wing since we drew." Malfoy smiled wickedly and Harry looked pathetically at him. He'd promised him them? He groaned and snapped his fingers. A barrel appeared on the table next to him.

"I cannot believe I'm giving you my last barrel Malfoy," he whined. He may not have wanted to do it, but he was a Gryffindor to the core and kept his promises. Malfoy just laughed.

"Remind me why I said this?" Harry asked.

"Because you're an idiot. And even more so than normal when drunk," supplied Neville, who had just appeared at Malfoy's side. Harry just sighed again but Malfoy cleared his throat expectantly.

"Yes yes I know!" snapped Harry. He might not be hangover anymore but he still wasn't overly cheerful in the mornings particularly when he'd promised something he didn't especially want to give. "But I'll have to speak to the goblins at Gringotts before you get a raise-"

"You're giving him a raise?!" interrupted Neville incredulously. Harry just nodded. "But...why?" said the round faced man.

"I was drunk." came a haughty reply, as if that cleared it all up. Though in a way, it did. Malfoy snickered.

"He challenged me to a dance duel, and promised me a number of things if I won. We drew, so I let him off giving me absolutely everything he promised." Neville chuckled and shook his head at Harry.

"I'm guessing he didn't, or even still doesn't, know that you worked in the West End?" Neville asked Malfoy, who stared at him in shock.

"How do _you _know that I worked there?!" He said, outraged. He'd hoped to keep that a secret. Harry roared with laughter and Neville grinned.

"My gran loved musicals, so I took her to London for a week to see as many as we could. It just so happened that we saw several with _you_ in them Malfoy. I must say, you look amazing in pink tights." Neville said mischievously. Malfoy blushed a vivid shade of scarlet and glared at him. Harry just laughed harder, causing most of the people remaining in the Hall to look at him curiously.

"Shut it Potter" He spat. Harry decided an enraged Malfoy, as funny as it would be, was not the best thing for the morning after a very drunk party and stifled his laughter to occasional chuckles. Malfoy sniffed in disdain and drew himself up to his full height. This still wasn't very tall.

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent singer and I needed the money. Mum had disappeared and dad was in Azkaban. I had no access to the family vaults and so had to do whatever I could. I doubt you know what it's like to be desperate, Potter." This effectively shut Harry up.

"That's not true." he said darkly. "I had to go days without food when we were hunting horcruxes. You can't create food from nothing so when there was no way of getting any we just had to manage." Malfoy and Neville stared at him and Harry realised he'd never told anyone what he, Ron and Hermione had been doing when they'd disappeared to for a year.

Malfoy recovered first and gave an apology, causing Neville to stare at him instead. Harry just nodded. Neville shook his head but said nothing. Malfoy was newly employed by Harry and Neville wasn't aware how much he had changed since their days at school together.

"Well, not that this little chat hasn't been fun, but _I_ have a school to run." and with that, Harry got up and swept out of the Hall.

When he was gone, Malfoy rounded on Neville. "If you _ever _tell _anyone_ that I performed in musicals, I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me Longbottom?" Neville, much to Malfoy's surprise merely lifted an eyebrow and stared at him coolly.

"I don't believe you can Malfoy. But don't worry your pretty little head; I'll keep your secret. Don't take it for granted that Harry will though." And Neville followed Harry out of the doors, smirking. Malfoy just glared after him, deciding he'd be having a chat with Harry before the day was done. Scowling, he waved his wand at the barrel still on the desk and walked out after it as it floated down to his office in the dungeons.


End file.
